StarFox - Killed in Shame
by Canon's Son
Summary: 25 years of StarFox and the group is celebrating! Fox McCloud has been around protecting everyone around him. But what he doesn't know, it what is up with his father, where did he go? What you don't know won't hurt you. One-Shot.


Killed In Shame - Starfox

A/N - If you have something that you think is wrong with this, I will be happy to explain it, just leave a review. Enjoy!

* * *

It's been 25 years since we started our team. 25 long years for of excitement and adventure. It's almost hard to believe it has been this long. I'm not one for sentimental overviews, but you have to admit, after doing something for so long, you have to look back at your progress. Even if it some pretty strange progress.

Today is the "Birthday" of my team, Team Starfox. But it's not just any birthday, it's been 25 years, a big deal to some people who believe most teams break up after 10. But not my team, we stand by each other, through thick and thin...sometimes.

True, Falco is a pain when he is overconfident on missions, and yes, Slippy may need a few more lessons when it comes to defending himself, but those are just minor flaws. We manage to get through the mission anyway, even if they don't go exactly as planned. Nevertheless, I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for them.

Falco is a self-confident falcon that has had his ups and downs with the team. Considered a criminal, it took a while for him to come around. Although I'm pretty sure that he is a little too confident when it comes to flying. He's the best pilot I know, but he is a little reckless sometimes, always wanting to solve the problem with violence instead of talking it out. He has saved my skin a few times before, which he will never let me live it down, and it's hard to make him say anything humble, no matter how many times you save him.

Slippy is the youngest of our team, a green toad who is an excellent mechanic. He built our ship from strap metal, and basically run the machines. I couldn't imagine a life without him, being the ray of hope whenever we need repairs. The only problem is that he isn't the best person for the job when it comes to battling on the field. He tries his best, I know he does, but I always find myself saving him almost every mission. On the ground he does just fine, but it the air, he is not very skilled. He may have built the planes, but he isn't the best at using them. But he is there for you when you need him, no doubt.

Peppy is the...wisest of the team. He's not a big fan of being called old, but being wise is very true. He used to be in the front lines until he retired. In fact he was in the same team with my dad, who I consider the real original Starfox team. Peppy has done more then enough to be considered one of the bravest heroes who ever lived. He tired to sacrifice his life in order to stop the Androids, a evil branch of giant bugs, and barely survived. He can help when he need to, and is our main commander, or at least I consider him to be.

And finally is Crystal. And if you know me, then you know how I feel about Crystal. I met her at Dinosaur Planet, where there was a crazy adventure with giant lizards and such. She is a telepathic fox, who can recieve distress signals, and is usually the way we even hear about the incidents. In fact, it's safe to say that without her, we would probably be too late for some missions where time is crucial and that happens to be alot. She is a all-around flyer, with amazing combat skills. Seriously, she is the most agile person on our team, even better then Falco and that's saying something. Not to mention the fact that I love her. And the fact that we're dating. Also that I plan to propose to her soon. Not tonight though. That's for another time...

Right now I'm looking at myself in my room's mirror, seeing how...ridiculous I look. Not a big tuxedo fan but whatever. Partying on the Great Fox is a good idea, just in case someone decides it's a good idea to ambush us.

I heard a loud knock on my door. "Yo Fox! Stop looking at yourself a get out here!"

"One second Falco, hold the guests over until I'm done alright?"

"Tsk, alright but you know I'm not good with conversation, you better hurry up."

I grabbed my mini blaster and put it in my suit pocket. You can never be too safe right?

* * *

"Welcome to all to the 25th birthday of the Starfox team!" Peppy was giving the opening greetings to all of the allies we made over the years. It's only a few planets, but we got around 75 people to come.

"I've been around ever since that Captain of ours was a baby, and I'm proud to have known him. We have a great team here! I should know. They have saved my skin more then a few times and I am happy to see them go so far." The crowd applauded towards us. I forgot how nice it feels when you receive a thank you.

"So please do enjoy the night here! Talk to them if you'd like, I'm sure they have more then a few stories to tell. As do I." Peppy smiled widely.

The crowd cheered and the dispersed around the room. I smiled as I thought of how far we've gotten. Makes me proud.

Suddenly a peck on the cheek gave me the conclusion that my future spouse was right behind me. "Hello "

I smirked as I looked at her. "Hello ."

"Not until we are married I'm not." Crystal said playfully. She looked as amazing as ever. In her usual native Dinosaur Planet attair, never struck me as a dress girl anyway.

"Hard to believe it's been 25 years since this team came together."

"Harder to believe it's been 10 years since we've met. The memories that were made on that planet..."

"And the memories made years after. It's great that they happen, even if it was a pain."

She rolled her eyes. "I can't imagine why, with the all of the trouble Falco has caused."

"True, but we made it through...barely..."

She laughed and gave me a peck on the cheek. "I better go check on Slippy, you know how he can get." She walked off.

"Yo Fox! Check this baby out." Falco said rushing towards me with a giant green weapon in his hand. I don't think we own one of those...

"What's that?"

"A gift. Try not to break it alright?" He handed it to me, being heavier then I thought.

"Yeah, sure, but what IS it?"

"A 548-range shooter IX. Plasma Beams, Lasers, you name it, it has it. You seem to need it more then I do. Besides, we need something more then those small things you call guns all the time, the mega stuff is where it's at!"

I rolled my eyes. "Considering it's heavy, how do you intend for me to carry this thing around?"

He shrugged. "Work out more then! You seem to be losing it there Fox."

"Yeah...sure.." I placed the...thing on the floor. "So hows the party?"

"Not much of a party-er Fox to be honest, but 25 years is something to cheer about."

"Also great to see that you have finally came out of your shell and ALMOST got a girl." I joked.

He flinched. "Hey! I'm not dating her. I am my own man."

"Then how come I see her right now running towards you?" I smirked.

"FALCO~!" A blue jay came rushing behind us and jumped onto Falco, causing them to fall. Sapphire the flyer, her nickname, and Falco's longest time rival. And in my opinion his love interest.

"SAPPHIRE GET OFF OF ME!" Falco pushed her off, but she landed on her feet.

"Glad to see you are as affectionate as ever." She said as she winked at him.

Falco stood up and whispered to me, "Jeez Fox, why did you have to invite HER here?"

I laughed. "What, you think I wouldn't invite your girlfriend?"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFR-." Sapphire grabbed Falco's arms and brought him into a hug.

"What? So my best friend can't give me a hug huh?" Falco flinched.

"Uh...no but I..."

I smiled to myself. Falco, the bird made of stone, that half the system is afraid of, is so vulnerable with this girl. True, they have known each other since the beginning of there home planet, and they have been rivals ever since, but it's still a sight to see whenever Falco is flustered like this. She was a golden blue jay,

Sapphire didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon, so I took that as my cue to leave them alone.

I started walking around, talking to people, the usual party host deal. Not very exciting, but like I said, it's a good reason for one. Considering this is the first one we have ever had. But that's mainly because of how I am. Funny, I always hear Peppy say how much I'm like my dad.

The original leader and McCloud, my dad was apparently a very good man. He has been described as heroic and amazing, but the thing is, I barely remember him. All I can remember is the training he put me through to take his place when I was young. That's basically it. Not much after that...

I've brought him up once or twice to Peppy, but him never talked about him and always seemed sad right after. And one of my commanders, Commander Pepper would always change the subject and say 'that's for another time Fox...' Which makes me wonder what exactly was the "Incident" was.

Suddenly, Slippy came running towards me in a panic. "FOX! A SHIP HAS BEEN SEEN ON THE RADAR!"

"Whoa Slippy! Calm down!"

"BUT IT'S PIGMA'S!"

"...Pigma?" What's he doing here? He was in the original Starfox, but was a traitor just because of money.

"Should we get ready to attack?"

"...Wait Slippy, let's not ruin this party with nothing. I go see what he wants."

"Are you sure Fox? It may be a trap!"

"Maybe, but maybe not." I started heading towards of on the Arwings, going to meet halfway, when the Pig bashed through the front door.

"Oh! What do we have here? A bunch of losers at a party! How sweet."

I was reaching for my blaster, when he said something that stop me at my tracks.

"You know what? There is nothing to be celebrating about anyway, since was a failure!"

A...what?

Pigma must of saw my reaction, because he smirked. "Yes Fox, your Dad is a complete failure and disgrace!"

Falco call out to him. "What are you blabbing about?"

Sapphire stood in front of him. "Who cares? Just get out of here!"

"Pigma! You have no invitation to be here. I suggest you leave." warned Peppy.

Everyone in the crowd was growling, causing Pigma to become uneasy. Everyone started towards him, but the next move I made was not expected, not even by me.

"Leave him."

Everyone stopped in their tracks, turning towards me in confusion.

"Are you serious Fox? He could hurt somebody, you know how dangerous his is."

"Yeah, we have to get him out of here!"

"I said the leave him."

That caused everyone to back off, I guess the seriousness in my voice gave the sign that I want to talk to him.

"Oh? Is Fox interested about his father?"

"Pigma don't!" Peppy called to him. What's that about?

"Heh-heh you see Fox, you probably don't know HOW your father died do you?"

"..."

"Well then, you probably also don't know that it WASN'T an accident right?"

"Pigma stop!"

"W-What?"

"Now, I don't have any business between father and son but just understand. You father has not only cause much pain to the starfox team, but was removed from it, because of MURDER!"

I-it can't be!

"Well then tell him Pepps! Heh-heh."

I looked at Peppy. "Is it true?"

"..."

"Is it TRUE?"

"..yes..."

...

"Har-har! Well sorry to disappoint, but I do believe that this was the perfect time to tell you."

...no...

"Look around Fox! You're celebrating a criminal!"

...it...can't be...

"Guess this was all for nothing right? Har-Har!"

...no...

"You had to become an ORPHAN because he killed your mother."

...IT'S NOT TRUE!

"He didn't love her! He didn't love you! He used you both for a cover!"

I then...snapped.

I smirked. "I guess your right Pigma, this was for nothing."

Pigma flinched. "H-Huh?"

I pulled out my blaster and aimed towards the gifts and shot them. "Guess we don't need those right? RIGHT?!"

Everyone was silent, I didn't know what I was doing, but I did it.

"Fox! Calm down!" Falco ran towards me, and I shot the roof and randomly around me, causing everyone to hide behind tables.

Falco grabbed my arm, and I shrugged him off and threw the blaster down and turned towards Peppy.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! DIDN'T I DESERVE TO KNOW?! DIDN'T I?!"

"Now Fox...please relax."

"What's the point of this then?! Huh?! To honor my father?! HUH?!"

Falco grabbed me again. "Fox! CHILL!"

I threw a punch at him, and knocked him down.

I paused. What was I doing?

I ran out of the room, not looking back. Why did they not tell me? Why?

* * *

I looked up at the bright galaxy around me. All of the stars and the planets. So beautiful. So free. Free from my burden.

I was in an Arwing, away from the ship. Away from everyone. I just needed to think. Maybe it was an overration. Maybe. But to hide it from me for so long. I admired him for so long. Was it all for nothing? Was he that bad? Is he even died.

I looked down, closing my eyes, thinking back on what he always told me...

_"It takes more then just skills to be a hero. It takes Heart, Loyalty, Truth, Liberty, Strength, and Teamwork. Remember that, always."  
_

And I did. Always. So why did you lie to me? Why did you lie?

A beep from the radio call. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I really didn't. But when I saw the caller ID, my heart dropped.

I answered the phone. "Father?"

"Hey Fox."

"...but..."

"I know, I know. I should have told you."

The man I thought was died for years...was talking to me. "You think so?!"

"I know what has been said, but I can explain."

"Alright! Explain why you have been gone for years and not a word has been said! Explain!"

"I...didn't mean to be gone for so long."

"It's been 18 years Dad! 18 years without knowing what happened!"

"I did it for you!"

"Don't you dear lie to me! Not now!"

"..."

"Did you kill her?!"

"...yes."

"That's all I needed to hear." I started for the end call button

"But it wasn't my fault."

I paused.

"I...blacked out...she cheated on me...and I blacked out."

"..."

"Now I know you can't forgive me. But don't ruin the Starfox team."

"..."

"I've never met your friends, but I do know of your work. You've saved millions of lives everyday, something even I couldn't do. Please go back and consider. I'll be gone for a while. A long while. There is no going back for me. But you can change the team. You already have. Goodbye."

The end beep went off. I just sat there. And thought. 25 long years of this team doing this. What's the point? And then I knew. To protect everyone, no matter how bad the situation. I barely know my dad. But I do know that he is alive. And I'm happy for that. I don't know about the past. But I do have plans for the future.

Slippy came into the call. "Fox! Are you alright?!"

"...Perfect Slippy, perfect. I'm heading back."

I turned towards the ship, and knew to never go back, always go forward.


End file.
